The seed of evil :part 1
by XxNintendoFanxX
Summary: This is a Fanfic about Fire emblem Awakening hope you like it! took me a while to come up with this TRUST ME PART 2 WILL BE BETTER
1. Chapter 1

THE LIVER

Peace has been reterned to Ylisse and all over the country,but that doesn't mean that there wont be any Majesty,a letter has been sent from a northern unknown town known as Seilan. What is is it about? asked about a mass murderer..? What!? said Emmeryn. So many sick people these days. May the gods bless opened the letter and was was about a Murderer known as "The Liver" (what? i know its cheesy but just go with it)He was named this because every person that was murdered had no livers. Since the liver is the only organ in the body that can regenerate,the liver (the killer)was able to absorb the liver along with their souls to become "Immortal".knowbody has seen him before but people say he has very demonic power from a anyonmous source but this was all a theory. knowbody knows the Emmeryn sent a message to Chrom,Marth and the shepards including Setsuko(my avatar in the game)lissa,and frederick along with all immediatley went to is a very dusty place and only about 70 people live ! said close,remember you're too delicate to get lost. Dont start it with me now Setsuko. Setsuko make a light smile and blushes at could tell that she enjoyed being around him and he did AHH HELP! Chrom,did you hear that? said ,I did. lets go look around,said was about an hour before dark but there was enough light to me PLEASE! yelled the villager. Just hang on! shouted chrom. when they ent down the corridor and turned the corner they found a destroyed home and a strange figure beyond the smoke that seemed to have more than on arm and a body of a child absorbing the liver with the man's soul. Chrom felt sick to his stomach and almost threw figure walked toward them like you got here just in time. said the boy Chrom readied his Falchion and thrusted at the dodged it and did a barrage of consecutive underestimated him but knew he wasn't just going to attack he absorbed the victim's souls,he could be using their strength one hit will feel like 3 hits in made a clean slice on the boys head but he regenerated and pushed setsuko back with the force of a thousand crashed into a wall along with tons of debris crashing on to !WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE? WHAT IF THE KILLER FINDS YOU? tetso(the killer)quickly sunk his aetra arms into his body and acted helples and ! these mean swordsmen attacked me!help father! Stay away from my son! looks like you two are the killers. said the man. Thats preposterous? your son is the killer said was unaware of what was happening and stabbed his Falchion into Tetso's back. Tetso didnt do anything because he didnt want to blow his cover. Now i got you. said man was furious,he suddenly pulled out a hand axe and sliced chrom's right arm clean off.(srry for violence! it makes the story more exiting)CHROM! yelled setsuko. suddenly an army of knights came and chrom and setsuko were accused for murder. even though Tetso isnt dead,he plans to play it off by sleping in a coffin.

-END OF PART ONE-

hope you liked this! took me a while to come up with this


	2. Chapter 2

THE LIVER

Peace has been reterned to Ylisse and all over the country,but that doesn't mean that there wont be any horrible peolple in this world.A knight ran down Emmeryn's hallway sparkling in shiny Majesty,a letter has been sent from a northern unknown town known as the knight. What is is it about?asked about a mass murderer..? What!? said Emmeryn. So many sick people these days. May the gods bless them. She opened the letter and read about a Murderer known as "The Liver" (what? i know its cheesy but just go with it)He was named this because every person that was murdered had no livers. Since the liver is the only organ in the body that can regenerate,the liver (the killer)was able to absorb the liver along with their souls to become "Immortal".knowbody has seen him before but people say he has very demonic power from a anyonmous source but this was all a Emmeryn sent a message to Chrom and Setsuko(my avatar in the game)to go is a very dusty place and only about 70 people live ! said close,remember you're too delicate to be lost. said dont start with me chrom. said setsuko. Setsuko gave Chrom a heart warming smile as of she enjoyed being around HELP ME! Chrom,did you hear that? said Setsuko. I did. lets go look was about an hour before dark but there was enough light to see HELP ME PLEASE! yelled the villager. Just hang on! shouted chrom. when they sprinted down the corridor and turned the corner they found a destroyed home and a strange figure beyond the smoke that seemed to have more than on arm and a body of a child absorbing the liver with the man's soul. Chrom felt sick to his stomach and almost threw figure walked toward got here just in time. said the boy. Chrom readied his Falchion and thrusted at the dodged it and did a barrage of consecutive hits to underestimated him but knew he wasn't just going to attack normally,since he absorbed the victim's souls,he could be using their strength so one hit will feel like 3 made a clean slice on the boy's head but he regenerated and pushed setsuko back with the force of a thousand men, crashing into a wall along with tons of debris crashing on to a man interrupted the fight he didnt !WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE? WHAT IF THE KILLER FINDS YOU? tetso(the killer)quickly sunk his extra arms into his body and acted mean swordsmen attacked me!help father! Stay away from my son!said the man. looks like you two are the preposterous! your son IS the killer said was unaware of what was happening and stabbed his Falchion into Tetso's back. Tetso didnt do anything because he didnt want to blow his cover. Now i got you. said man was furious,he suddenly pulled out a hand axe and sliced chrom's right arm clean off.(srry for violence! it makes the story more exiting)CHROM! yelled setsuko. suddenly an army of knights came and chrom and setsuko were accused for murder. even though Tetso isnt dead,he plans to play it off by sleping in a coffin. no good can come from this misunderstanding.

-END OF PART ONE-

hope you liked this! took me a while to come up with this


End file.
